Kaiju Report: Return of the King
by The Cosmic Monster
Summary: In the year 2020 most giant monsters that once wreaked havoc across the globe have been safely placed on Monster Island. But, there are still rogue kaiju who roam free and endanger the lives of innocent people. A team of young adults with the special ability to control kaiju has been assembled to end the threat of giant monsters once and for all.


Kaiju Report

My name is Robert Johnson. All the recruits call me Lucky 7. I know it's a corny nickname but, hey I've come to like it. I work for a group called Organization M and I'm a mutant. I know what you're thinking, and no I'm not an X-man. I don't have laser vision or super strength. I'm pretty much like any other guy except for one ingredient. We've got a special little something in our genes called M base. This special M base is one of the few things us humans and the giant monsters that have been destroying our cities have in common. And I'm pretty damn lucky to be one of the few people who have these special genes. Through years of research, smart guys in lab coats who make more money than me have found a way to effectively control these giant monsters or kaiju. And me and the other Mutants on my team are the key.

06/01/20  
New Tokyo  
Organization M Headquarters  
Robert Johnson "Lucky 7"

I walked with Jerry to the sync bay. He was nervous as usual. If you took a shaking chihuahua and put it into the body of a rottweiler you'd get Jerry. He's definitely doesn't seem like a soldier, but my God, is he a beast on the battlefield. Even if he does sob through every fight the guy has captured more monsters than any of us. And it makes sense; this dude is enormous. If he wasn't such a cry baby you'd think he was the Terminator or something. Jerry stands at about 6'4" and has massive arms and tree trunks for legs. He looks like he's practically ready to rip out of his clothes. If he was any less humble of a man I would think he was wearing tight clothes on purpose to show off his muscles. But no, he's not like that. To be honest, I don't think he has a clue just how scary he really is. The organization picked him up from some low-level Hockey team in Canada. He was basically on the team to rough people up. Now he calls New Tokyo home like the rest of us on the squad.

We traveled through corridor after corridor and stopped at over twenty different hi-tech sliding doors with key pads, eye scanners, and finger print analyzers. I had a nagging cramp in my left foot and Jerry looked like he was fixing to pass out, but we finally reached the sync bay. Humanity's last hope... Four giant tubes filled with a nasty looking green liquid stood before us. After a year in the Air Force, I never thought I would end up earning a living in a giant canister of snot. This, ladies and gentlemen, is where the magic happens. You see we've got our special mutant genes that in some way share similarities with the genes of kaiju. Because of this, some of us mutants have a strange biological chemistry with a specific giant monster. We jump in the tube with a breathing apparatus and take a nap. Through the power of science, when we wake up from this nap we see, smell, and feel everything our chosen Kaiju does. There are currently three of us on the Organization M Kaiju team. I Sync Up with Rodan; a prehistoric pterodactyl looking thing who out flies any jet I've ever flown and has an awesome Uranium Beam he spews from his beak. Jerry Syncs Up with a giant ape named King Kong. The only creature on Earth who's more depressing to hear about than Jerry himself. I guess the Organization picked up Kong after he nearly killed himself trying to run off with some cute blonde. Kong and Jerry are perfect for each other. Big apes with emotional problems. The third member of our team is Susumu Takamora. He had already beat us to the sync bay. The over achiever was already geared up and ready in his booger canister. He's some smart college kid from Japan. He's somewhat of a tight-wad, but he's a good field strategist. He syncs up with Anguirus, a giant prehistoric hedgehog with attitude. To be honest, I'm happy Organization M found me. The Air Force was a blast, but this whole syncing up business is out of this world. They find potential team members by having our resident psychic Miki search for us with her powers. Because of our genes she can pick us out of billions of normal people.

I looked up at the sync tube holding Susumu where he floated quietly with his eyes closed.

"Hey, Takamora! Sorry, I'm late! I had dinner plans! Your Mom cooks a mean Stromboli!" I shouted.

"Umm, you know he can't hear you right?" Jerry asked sheepishly.

I laughed to myself, knowing full well that Takamora wouldn't hear my joke.

"I guess I'll just have to tell him later Jerry. Let's get suited up."

Jerry and I were slowly lowered into our separate sync tubes. My face was covered by a large bulky breathing mask and I had wires and tubes sticking out of almost every orifice . Just as I came to a stop, everything went fuzzy and next thing I know I'm on Monster Island. Since 1999 Organization M has been wrangling rogue Kaiju and sticking them on Monster Island. It's beautiful and looks like something from a Michael Crichton novel. I was soaring through the air and looking through the eyes of my glorious beast Rodan, only to be interrupted by a stern voice.

"You're late Johnson!" Takamora scolded.

"Sorry Susu I'm a busy man." I responded.

Unfortunately our breathing masks allow us to speak and hear each other. So I have to listen to this kid tell me what I'm doing wrong every step of the way... how we're able to talk while sleeping I don't know, but, I mean, none of this stuff really makes sense to me, but who cares?

"What could be more important than a mission, Johnson?" Takamora shouted.

"Well you see.."

Before I could finish I was interrupted by Jerry.

"He was on a date." Jerry said with a bit of a giggle.

I quickly changed the subject before Takamora could ask any more questions.

"So what's going on, Susu, and what's the game plan?"

"First off don't call me Susu... Second, there's a group of large crab like creatures the Japanese government has dubbed Destroyah. They are destroying downtown New-Osaka and we need to stop them ASAP. They're spread out so we will have to split up and fight on our own. There are six of them all together.." Takamora stated.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan." I replied, as we position our Kaiju onto teleporters that beamed us off of the Island and into New Osaka.

06/01/20  
New Osaka  
Site of Kaiju Attack  
Susumu Takamora

As I stepped into the teleporter with my monster Anguirus, I hear the voice of Miki Saegusu in my ear. As a psychic she is the only one from headquarters that can contact us while we are synced up with our kaiju.

"Mr.. Takamora, this is Miki Saegusa. Can you hear me?"

"This is Takamora, I hear you Miki. Go ahead."

"I have more information on the kaiju attacking New Osaka. The creature known as Destroyah is a Precambrian creature that was mutated by the effects of the oxygen destroyer." Miki stated, in an almost worried voice.

"Wait, you mean _THE_ oxygen destroyer? As in the one who killed the original Godzilla in 1954?" I replied.

"Yes. Because of this mutation, the creatures have abilities that mimic that of the oxygen destroyer. They spray a mist that vaporizes organic matter. Make sure to avoid all contact with it."

Her voice slowly faded from my head and we finished our teleportation to New Osaka. The bright light from transporting cleared and our surroundings came into focus. There was smoke and fire everywhere...the creatures had done far more damage than intel had stated. Johnson and Berma immediately started to attack with their Kaiju.

"Ha! Face the wrath of Lucky Seven!" Johnson cried as he flew in with Rodan.

"Everyone, you must avoid the mist they spray from their mouths! It has the same effect as the legendary oxygen destroyer. These enemies are not to be taken lightly." I screamed, but my warning was too late. Berma had already charged in with King Kong.

Kong ran to the nearest crustacean creature and grabbed it with both hands, lifting it into the air. With a mighty roar, Kong threw the monster into one of it's multi-legged brethren. I could hear Berma sobbing as he fought. He had already become emotionally unstable. I could not allow his illogical behavior to affect the team.

"Berma! Get a hold of yourself! Take cover and toss debris! You have got to avoid their destroyer ray!"

My plea fell on deaf ears. Kong leaped into the air landing on a new Destroyah crab. He pounded his fists into the creature's head turning it to mush. Berma continued to cry and shout obscenities at his victims.

"I can't allow it! I can't allow you to destroy this city! They just rebuilt it! Think of the children who's lives were destroyed by creatures like you... Their earliest memories will be of losing their homes... Well not today Destroyah! Not Today!" He screamed.

Rodan flew overhead blasting at the Destroyah crabs.

"Leave him alone, Susu. Can't you see he's in the zone? Let the boy get his frustrations out."

I ignored Johnny's words and joined the fray. I charged the nearest Destroyah who was climbing a nearby building. With Anguirus I turned my back and plunged my spiked deep into the creature. We both plummeted down to the ground, but I was the only creature to walk away. Unfortunately, attacks like this were my only option. Anguirus would not be my ideal pick of a Kaiju, but it's not up to me. All mutants who join Organization M do a sync scan of Monster Island to find a Kaiju we match up with. I ended up with this inferior creature... I had my eyes set on a much stronger monster... But he was taken by someone who isn't even here to fight with us... A true coward...

"Susu! Get your head in the game!" Johnson shouted.

I turned around to find two Detroyah creatures behind me. They were too close for me to react. One knocked me to the ground with a swipe of it's claw. Anguirus roared and I bit down on the creatures other leg as hard as I could. The other creature moved in to a attack me, but was stopped by King Kong who came charging in with a shoulder tackle.

"For the children!" Berma cried.

Anguirus spun around swinging the crab into the air. Kong did the same and both creatures collided with a thunderous noise. Rodan swooped in and blasted the two with his Uranium Beam fro good measure. It had seemed as though we had defeated the crab-like beasts. They slowly limped towards one another in the center of the city.

"Looks like we've got'em on the run! Another victory for Lucky 7!" Johnson shouted with excitement.

We regrouped and pursued the creatures towards the center of the city. Some rogue monsters can be captured and sent to Monster Island but these ones were far too vicious. We had to finish the job on this assignment. Berma's sobbing became even more noticeable as he realized what it was time to do. He took pity on Kaiju, even the violent ones. If you ask me, a violent beast like this has only one purpose. And that's to end lives. If we can't attach a handler to it, it has to be taken care of.

The creatures had all gathered and huddled together. A strange light started to emerge from the center of the mass.

"What are they doing?" Johnson asked.

The light grew brighter and brighter until it was impossible to see. We all squinted until the burning light had faded away. Standing in place of the mass of crab-like creatures was now one giant version of what seemed to be the juvenile form of the creature. Now a much larger aggregate form faced us. Before the monsters were smaller than our individual kaiju, but now they look to be a head taller than King Kong, the tallest of our team. These creatures were incredibly durable before. I can't help but wonder how we can defeat it now...

06/01/20  
New Tokyo  
Organization M HQ  
Naruki Serizawa  
20 Minutes Later

They showed news coverage of the monster fight on a small TV screen near the sync bay. I sat and watched King Kong, Anguirus, and Rodan fight with all their heart against the giant crustacean Destroyah. They held their own against him while in his smaller juvenile form. But now his larger composite form seems to be giving the team trouble. It didn't look good for the team which is what I feared. I turned to the sync bay where the three warriors made movements in their tubes that resembled the movements of their Kaiju. Only the Kaiju's movements are much more exaggerated than that of the handler. There were three tubes, one holding Seven, one with Jerry, and one with Takamora. Then, there was an empty one on the end. That was my tube...

"So you decided to show up after all." Miki said as she walked down the hallway towards me and the sync bay.

I turned to her with an uneasy smile.

"I heard it was urgent and I was in the area. But, I don't know if I can..."

She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. She always knew how to calm us down and make us feel better. Especially when we went through the grueling training to become handlers.

"Mr. Serizawa, I know what your family has been through because of Godzilla. And unfortunately there is nothing we an do to fix that. But you getting in that sync tube and working with Godzilla can prevent many more families from suffering like yours has. Naruki... You're New Osaka, and perhaps all of Japan's, only hope. The choice you make right now could impact the lives of millions."

I lowered my head and climbed the stairs towards my sync tube. I put my gear on and was slowly lowered into it. Before I was submerged in the green liquid, I looked at Miki.

"You're wrong you know... I never had a choice..."

06/01/20  
New Osaka  
Jerry Berma

I held on to Destroyah as tight as I could. I had him in a choke hold with King Kong, but it wasn't really working. Usually stuff like this works, but this guy is strong. I have got to find a way to beat him. We're all still young and I can't die yet. I mean I haven't even had a girlfriend. Can you imagine that? I'm saving the world at the age of twenty, and haven't even had a girlfriend.

"Jerry hold him still for me!" Seven shouted as he blasted Destroyah with uranium beams.

The beams had at least knocked the little guys on their butts. The same can't be said about this big version. We've been pounding away at this guy for nearly forty-five minutes and he just shrugs everything off and hit us back twice as hard. Destroyah finally got tired of the sleeper hold I had him in and threw me and Kong to the ground. He started beaming me in the ribs with his tentacle claw things and it hurt like hell.

"Get off me, you freak!" I screamed while trying to fight back.

Anguirus built up a full head of steam and leaped at the creature only to be caught by a pincer like tail. Destroyah slammed Anguirus into the ground behind him.

"Takamora!" Seven yelled as he dove in with his beams.

Destroyah threw Anguirus' lifeless body into the air blocking the beams. Rodan got hit with Anguirus and they both fell to the ground. Now, it was just me stuck under the giant beast. I struggled but I just couldn't break free. Suddenly a light started to swarm around Destroyah like it did before when all the little guys combined into one. But this time when the light cleared, Destroyah's appearance was far worse. He no longer looked like a giant crab. He had wings and a giant horn. He was bigger this time... He picked me up by the neck and snarled at me with an evil grin. I couldn't help but cry as he held me there and couldn't do a thing. His horn blazed red and slashed down into my chest. Everything went black after that.

06/02/20  
Kyoto  
Miki Saegusa

It was five minutes passed midnight and Detroyah was wreaking havoc in the city of Kyoto. The screams of desperate people filled the air. Fire and blood filled the streets. I could feel the pain of the entire city surging through my veins. The demon sneered knowing that no other creature could stop his rampage through Japan. But, he was wrong... A tremendous cry cut through the thick noise of chaos. It was an unmistakable sound. It was the roar of the most dominant force on Earth. The King of the Monsters stood across from Destroyah. Godzilla had finally arrived.

"Remember to avoid his horn. He nearly killed Kong with it." I nervously told Serizawa.

"Don't worry Miki... I've got this." Serizawa replied calmly.

If there was anyone who could do this, it was Serizawa. Not only is he the handler for arguably the strongest Kaiju in the world, but he had the highest sync rate of all three handlers. Meaning that Godzilla was more responsive to him than any other Kaiju was with their handlers.

Destroyah made the first move. He fired his horrid mist beam right into Godzilla's face. The King stumbled back but quickly regained composure. Godzilla put his head down and charged Destroyah, delivering a headbutt to the abdomen. Destroyah fell back into a building causing it to crumble and fall on top of him. Destroyah shook the rubble off just in time to get caught with an atomic beam to the chest. The beam was strong enough to push Destroyah back through the rubble and make his body tumble across the ground. Godzilla's spines started to glow but, before Godzilla could fire another shot, Detroyah grabbed his leg with his pincer tail and pulled it out from beneath Godzilla. The atomic ray discharged and fired into the air, clearing the smoke from the sky.

Destroyah flew into the air with Godzilla's leg still in his grasp. Destroyah soared over the city and slammed Godzilla's body into a building. Godzilla charged his beam and launched a powerful blast up at the demonic monster but he refused to let go of Godzilla's leg. He flapped his wings gaining altitude and slammed Godzilla into yet another building. Destroyah dropped him this time. Godzilla shook his head still a bit woozy from the fall.

Destroyah released a sinister cackle and came crashing down feet first onto Godzilla, who laid on his back, stunned. Destroyah now had Godzilla in the same position King Kong was in minutes before his defeat. Destroyah stomped his feet into Godzilla's chest repeatedly, driving the air out of his lungs. Godzilla was an incredibly srong beast but not strong enough to lift a beast the size of Destroyah off of his chest. Energy crackled around Destroyah's frill as he prepared a blast Godzilla with micro-oxygen.

"Not so fast, ugly!" A distant voice cried.

Rodan swooped down from the sky and blasted Destroyah in the back of the head with his beam. Destroyah shook the blast off and swiped at Rodan with his tail but wasn't fast enough to keep up with the super sonic monster. Rodan quickly dropped down in front of Destroyah's face and smacked him with his wing, causing Detroyah's beam to launch to the side and miss Godzilla.

"Alright team! Hit him with the Lucky Seven Special on my mark." Seven commanded to his teammates.

Rodan furiously pecked at Destroyah's face. Detroyah tried to defend himself but just didn't have the speed necessary. Rodan's attack wasn't doing much damage but that was okay. Little did Detroyah know that Rodan's attack only served as a distraction.

"Now!" Seven yelled to his team.

Rodan soared up into the sky and revealed King Kong who had been slowly sneaking up to Destroyah while he was occupied with Rodan. Kong held his arms above his head and in his hands was a curled up Anguirus. With the last of his strength King Kong hurled the spiky dinosaur into Detroyah's face, causing the creature to stumble back off of Godzilla.

King Kong fell to one knee, still baring a giant gash on his chest from Destroyah' laser horn. Detroyah's face was caved in on the side that Anguirus smashed in with his own body. Destroyah screeched with anger as he had the three weakened monsters in his sight. Destroyah lumbered forward towards them, but suddenly stopped. The monster yelled with anger as blood poured from his face. He stood shaking in disbelief as Godzilla regained his footing. The creature was now furious. Serisawa's rage fueled Godzilla. His eyes were glowing red and orange light danced around him. Destroyah lowered his head and charged Godzilla with his laser horn, but came to a stop before his horn pierced Godzilla's flesh. Godzilla had caught the burning horn with his bare hands. The energy burned Godzilla's skin, but he ignored the piercing pain as he roared and ripped the horn from Destroyah's head. Destroyah screamed and stumbled back in fear. Godzilla's spines now glowed with orange energy.

"Godzilla! Burn up!" Serizawa screamed.

Godzilla took a deep breath. With every ounce of strength he had left he gathered the energy for a hyper spiral ray. He then released the beam, which had enough force to propel him backwards. His feet dug into the ground as the power of the beam drove him back. The blast caught Destroyah right in his torso and the creature exploded on impact. Pieces of Destroyah flew through the air but disintegrated before they reached the ground. The smoke from the explosion cleared, and the King of the Monsters stood tall over Kyoto. His teammates joined him as they took in what had just happened.

06/04/20  
Organization M Medical Facility  
Robert Johnson "Lucky 7"

"Well, that just goes to show ya that not even the Devil can beat Ole' Lucky Seven. I mean in all seriousness that thing looked like the God damned Devil. But, I beat him with the Lucky Seven Special...and a little help from my team of course." I said to the beautiful nurse at my bed side.

She smiled and fixed my pillows.

"Not even did I practically win the fight, but I'm recovering faster than any of my team mates, right?"

The nurse laughed.

"Well with the exception of one team member, you have shown the fastest recovery."

I looked out the door just in time to catch Serizawa walking by. He stopped briefly and looked my way. He didn't smile, he just nodded and continued walking. But, that was enough. I knew that, as much as Serizawa would hate to admit it, we had become a team. That was the day the world became a little safer.


End file.
